Known in the art is a piezoelectric stepping motor comprising a power supply unit, a rotor, a stator, driving bimorph piezoelectric cells and fixing elements (SU, A, 769665).
However, in this piezoelectric stepping motor the bimorph piezoelectric cell has insignificant contact with the rotor resulting in nonuniform steps of the angular displacement of the rotor.
Also known in the art is a piezoelectric motor which stator comprises a piezoelectric hollow cylinder having inside a cylindrical rotor frictionally interacting with the stator (SU, A, 573828).
However, this piezoelectric motor operater through the shifting and radial oscillations of the rotor and stator and their frictional interaction, in which case it is impossible to provide uniform angular displacement of the rotor and its accurate positioning.